


Tie Me Up

by i_like_musicals_ok



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, I hope it's fine, RIP my search history, Smut, anne the sexpert is everywhere i'm telling you, even tho i used private tabs, here we go againnn, just so i have structure, literally my first time writing parrmour, uhhhh, we're adding a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_musicals_ok/pseuds/i_like_musicals_ok
Summary: Cathy wants to try something and Jane is all here for it.
Relationships: Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> as said in tags, this is my first time writing parrmour. I probably should've read more parrmour (or reread the few fics we have) but whatever. i like this ship too! MULTISHIPPER LIFEEE  
> (and in case u couldn't tell, this is in a different universe than my one on pika)
> 
> psa: make sure when trying new kinks you talk things out and do your research (u can use private tabs like i did if u don't wanna ruin ur search history hehe)

Cathy's alright. She's fine. She's totally fine. It's not like she's gotten into a kink and she wants to try it but is too chicken to go ask her amazing, beautiful, and _hot_ girlfriend.

Except that's _exactly_ what's happening.

And the most embarrassing thing to do is go to _Anne Boleyn_ for help. But, "Anne the sexpert" is a thing, and as much as Cathy does _not_ wish to admit it, she helps. So tomorrow, she'll ask Jane. 

Except that Jane already knows.

The blonde had once again cuddled Cathy to sleep and was about to drift off herself when the latter started mumbling something. At first Jane ignored it, thinking it's just some random sleep-talking, until she feels Cathy squirming around. Not too much, but enough that Jane has a high suspicion of what Cathy's dreaming of...

"Tie me up...." The phrase is _not_ one Jane would've expected, but if her lover is into that....

Then Jane has some research to do.

* * *

The next time that Cathy and Jane are home alone, their intentions are obvious. They've only been thinking about it for the past few days, after all. The two are currently cuddled up in Jane's room when their silence is broken.

"Hey Cathy?" The bookworm hums in response. "Can we talk?" Cathy moves slightly so she's face to face with her girlfriend. She nods, cueing Jane to continue. "Okay, so a couple of days ago, you were saying some....interesting things in your sleep." The blue queen's eyes widen and her face turns red with embarrassment.

"O-oh...did I?" Jane resists the urge to giggle at how flustered Cathy gets, proceeding to just nod as a response.

"In fact, there was something a bit specific." The silver queen gets up from the bed and walks over to the closet. As she rummages through her things, Cathy fidgets with her shirt, still trying to process the fact that Jane heard her having a wet dream with her newfound kink.

Jane turns around, holding out two handcuffs. Cathy feels herself getting worked up already, as if she isn't embarrassed enough. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out of her mouth, as she's too shocked to say anything.

The third queen smirks at her girlfriend's reaction. _This'll be fun_. She doesn't waste any time in starting their foreplay.

"Close your eyes." Cathy obediently does as she's told, biting her lip as she closes her eyes. Jane removes her clothes, leaving on her undergarments, before walking back to the bed. "Open." As the sixth queen opens her eyes, she blushes at the alluring sight of her lover. "Stand up and strip."

"I- uh- yes ma'am." Cathy stutters, once again obeying the command. Jane plays with the handcuffs as she stares and follows Cathy's every move, the latter becoming more tempted at the noise.

When she finishes, the blonde takes in the sight, eyes tracing her body hungrily. Her eyes then land on the silver _lingerie_ Cathy's wearing.

"Aw. Is this for me, darling?" Cathy's cheeks turn even more red than they already are, if that's even possible; it's a sure sign that it definitely is. Jane throws the handcuffs onto the bed, and practically launches herself at Cathy, kissing her passionately.

The blue queen kisses back just as feverishly. Jane walks forward, which makes the back of Cathy's legs hit the bed, causing the two of them to fall onto the bed. The third queen bites the sixth's bottom lip, causing the latter to moan--especially when the former slips her tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues swirl around each other, exploring their mouths. Their hands wander the other's body, delicately touching the exposed skin. Their centers...neither will admit it, but they've become a lot more wet than before.

Jane's kisses start to trail away from Cathy's lips and onto her jaw. Her trail of kisses continues down to Cathy's neck and collarbone, where Jane bites down. Hard. Cathy moans at the sensation, fueling Jane to repeat it. Again. And again. And again.

Before the silver queen continues, she pulls away, staring down at dark pupils that match her own. She smirks, kissing Cathy sweetly one more time (the brunette may or may not has stolen a few more in the process).

She looks around for the little _toys_ she bought, and as she does so, she gives her lover a little reminder. 

"Remember, if you want me to stop, just say Pineapple." Cathy nods, and watches as Jane twists the handcuffs around. She brings the two of them to the center of the bed so the blue queen has her head on the pillows.

The bookworm can only stare in awe and lust as Jane hooks one half of the handcuffs to the bed, and the other around her wrist. And same on the other side.

"U-um, Jane?" The girl hums in question. "C-can you, blindfold me?" Jane isn't shocked by the request, she did her research after all, but at the same time, she didn't think Cathy would actually _want_ to. Her eyes flicker down to the scarf that she'd accidentally left out.

Slowly, Jane picks up the scarf, making Cathy watch her and wait. She carefully ties it around Cathy's head, making sure to cover her eyesight.

"Do you trust me?" Jane asks, her voice lowering. She wants to make sure her girlfriend's okay with giving up control, seeing as she can't move. Plus, it fits into the foreplay. Cathy nods.

With that, Jane leans back down, kissing Cathy sensually and once again leaving a trail of kisses and love marks on her neck and collarbone. With her eyesight blocked, Cathy's a lot more sensitive to touch, and every bit of contact is just so _tempting_.

The trail of kisses leads down to Cathy's bra. Almost instantly, Jane's hands reach around the back, unclipping the bra...and then realizing she can't take it off.

"Timeout." Jane frees Cathy's wrists from the handcuffs, making her let out little noises of complaint. Jane giggles at this. "Hold on, I need to remove this." After sliding the bra off, the blonde wastes no time in trapping her once again.

"Janeee-OH-" Clearly the brunette was about to whine about the lack of her girlfriend, until Jane starts toying with the girl's nipples.

She's slow in her actions, wanting to build Cathy up as much as she can. Jane grazes her tongue around one of her nipples, before sucking on it. Her fingers move to the other breast and massage and play with the other one. 

Cathy groans at the pleasure. But it's not enough. She arches her back into Jane's touch. And it's still not enough. She wants to be fucked. Correction: she _needs_ to be fucked.

And Jane knows this. That's why, slow as ever, she switches her mouth to the other nipple, repeating the same process. She loves watching Cathy squirm, especially as she's restrained and held back.

Then slowly. _Slowly_. Jane starts to get lower and lower. Not low enough. Not fast enough. Tired of the waiting, Cathy bucks her hips upward, only to be scolded by her teasing girlfriend. (It's rather unfair that none of the other queens believe her when she says Jane's a fucking tease, because it's almost painful when she makes her wait)

"Uh uh. Patience, Cathy." The blue queen lets out a whine, not being able to see the smirk on the silver queen's face. She _loves_ this.

Eventually Jane finally, _finally_ , makes her way to Cathy's center. Except she goes down slightly further, leaving small kisses along Cathy's inner thigh. As she reaches the top, she stays there for a few seconds, letting Cathy feel her hot breath before moving down to the other thigh.

Cathy hates the teasing. She hates that she's not getting fucked. But she loves the teasing. She loves waiting for Jane's permission. Does that make her confusing? She doesn't know, and quite frankly, is _way_ too turned on to care.

Then out of nowhere, Jane decides to rip off Cathy's panties and swipe her tongue. Causing Cathy to moan _very loudly_. The last queen squeezes her thighs around Jane to prevent her from leaving (and seeing that her hands are a bit unavailable to do the job).

Jane starts her pace slow. Excruciatingly and painfully slow. Cathy bucks her hips upward, hoping her girlfriend won't deny her again. This time, Jane listens to Cathy.

Her tongue starts lapping up at a faster pace, causing Cathy to cry out in pleasure. ~~Liking~~ Loving the reaction, Jane slips two fingers inside of her, moaning at how easy they slid in.

The blue queen unconsciously starts squirming around, making the handcuffs hit itself. The silver queens likes this. A lot.

She starts pleasuring her lover faster, adding in another finger and curling into her g-spot.

"F-fuck! Jane! I'm gonna-" With a little yelp, Cathy cums into Jane's fingers and mouth. Jane removes her fingers and licks through her folds to help her recover from her orgasm.

Sucking the juices off of her fingers, Jane travels back up and kisses Cathy's lips to have her taste herself. Cathy finds herself chasing the kiss before Jane moves to remove the handcuffs and blindfold. After Jane removes it completely, she falls beside Cathy, pulling the covers over them.

"Was it good?"

"Oh my god _yes_! It was _so good_!" Cathy says as she cuddles up into her girlfriend's arms. "Wait, did you want me to-"

"No, it's fine, darling. Tonight's for you." Both of them smile as the older of the two presses a kiss to the younger's temple. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> im open to requests i guess??? idk i don't post here often


End file.
